


familiarity

by prowlish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus can't sleep and seeks out a familiar comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	familiarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



> The second of those twitter requests. I am slowly getting them out. |D Also all of these are written pretty quickly and not really beta'd so... whoops. Sorry.
> 
> This one also didn't turn out quite how I expected. :'D I hope it is enjoyed anyway!

The _Lost Light_ was horribly quiet, as it tended to be after calamity. There would be too much energy, too loud, down in Swerve’s… and then everyone would pick up, go to their hab suites, and everything would be silent.

 

Rodimus hated the quiet. It made the din of his own processors too loud, and there was entirely too much to think about. The madness of Luna 1 was technically past, but it still clung close, and there was still too much to deal with. With a sigh, he hefted himself out of his berth and trotted along the corridors of the _Lost Light_ , wandering aimlessly until he found that he’d taken himself directly to Ultra Magnus’s office.

 

Somehow he wasn’t surprised… nor was he surprised to see that the light was on. They’d shared some conversation after the armor had been replaced, and yet Rodimus hesitated, his fist hovering before the door. Finally, he knocked. The thing about Magnus was, he didn’t really hesitate to let Rodimus know if he didn’t want the other around, so…

He heard the door click unlocked and the call of Magnus’s voice inviting him in. It was more familiar, that voice. Not that it was any smaller or weaker sounding in his real form -- as Minimus (and was he supposed to be calling the mech Magnus or Minimus? another on that list of too many questions) -- but his voice sounded ever so slightly different coming from the armor, and it was the voice Rodimus had always known…

 

Rodimus peered in, and when no sighs or admonishments came forth, he trotted on in, letting the door swish shut behind him. The furniture in Magnus’s office always made him feel a bit small, but for a mech Magnus’s size… And it was hard to imagine Magnus being anything but this size, even having seen how small Minimus truly was.

 

“Late, isn’t it?” Magnus murmured.

 

Rodimus shrugged. “Couldn’t shut down,” he replied. Magnus simply hummed in response and shuffled through a few datapads on his desk. Rodimus watched for a moment before he approached the side of Magnus’s chair, leaning against the arm. “This how it is, then?”

 

Magnus gazed down inquisitively at Rodimus. The question that didn’t even need asking was blazing all over the mech’s face. The armor’s face? Scrap, this was weird to think about. “All of this. Overlord. The lost moon. Tyrest. And _you_. And…” Rodimus gestured his hands helplessly. “And then everyone goes and has several more rounds than usual at Swerve’s, and we all report bright and early the next day, and it all just… goes on.”

 

The large figure of his second stayed still and quiet for a moment longer than Rodimus was really comfortable with… but then he pushed his chair back from the desk in a familiar invitation, and Rodimus was all too eager to crawl into Magnus’s lap. Despite knowing things were a bit different with the whole “mech inside of a mech inside of a mech” deal -- this was familiar, and as warm and comforting as he always remembered.

 

“Rodimus,” Magnus started, and he paused, giving the smaller mech ample time to appreciate the voice rumbling through his own frame and his name on Magnus’s lips. “That is what we always do, is it not? As soldiers. As mechs. We continue on.”

 

There was no reply, as Rodimus thought this over. But he remained quiet even when Magnus appended those thoughts, and when he peered down he found the mech had drifted into recharge right there in his lap, his own small hands clinging to the large frame.

  
Ultra Magnus sighed in that long-suffering way usually reserved for dealing with Rodimus. Yet even that was familiar, and he didn’t find himself too reluctant in wrapping his arms about the slim frame and holding his captain close and secure.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
